


Together

by wibblywobblybowtie



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblybowtie/pseuds/wibblywobblybowtie
Summary: What happened after the bridge scene. Lots of thoughts and feelings from both of them. Soo many thoughts and feelings.(I promise I'm better at writing at fics than I am at summaries)(Or at least, I hope so? You can be the judge of that I guess :) )(Spoilers for 3x08, but let's be honest, you're here because you've seen that episode and you needmore.)
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 32





	Together

She’d turned. She’d turned! Eve had turned around! Villanelle couldn’t do much more than give a small smile before the tears started falling. She’d turned around. She was coming back. Was she? They were both standing. Again. Looking at each other, this time from a distance. Villanelle felt like she should run, they always did in the movies. How on earth did they run when so many emotions were going through their heads. So many emotions. Emotions. What had Eve done to her? She started walking towards Eve. No, stumbling. She stumbled towards Eve. Eve. Eve herself seemed to be going through a similar thing. Her eyes were wide open, as she slowly, but more steadily, made her way over to Villanelle. She was coming back, Eve was actually coming back. Despite the monsters. Despite the killing. Despite everything that she’d done and everything they’d been through. She was coming back. After what seemed like an eternity they fell in each other’s arms. Together once more. Together.  
\----  
They’d been the longest seconds in her life. She’d walked. She’d stopped. She’d turned around. But Villanelle. Her beautiful head meters away. Her face still invisible. And then she’d also turned. She’d turned to face her. Villanelle was smiling. Eyes glistening with tears. Villanelle showing emotion. Villanelle, standing there. Villanelle, coming towards her. Towards her. Eve also started moving. Step by step. Oddly calm. After endless steps, she caught her. Once more, she‘d caught her. No sirens or weapons now, just peace. As she held her and she was held. They were in each other’s arms. No need for escape. They felt safe. They were together. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I'm trying to experiment with random repetition and sentence length? Don't know if I'm succeeding but it's good fun to write. Hope you enjoyed it! (Feedback very much appreciated if you feel like giving any :) ) Thanks for reading!!!!!!! <3


End file.
